The present relates to a discharging device for discharging a conveyed object to a conveyed object receiving means on which the conveyed object can be placed, and an ink jet printer provided with such a discharging device.
Conventionally, a discharging device for discharging a conveyed object to a conveyed object receiving unit on which the conveyed object can be placed is known.
For instance, a recording device such as an ink jet printer or a laser printer, etc. is such configured to perform: a paper feed operation for feeding recording papers one by one from a paper feed tray on which the recording papers as an object to be conveyed are laminated (stacked) to a recording unit, a record operation for recording images on a recording paper in the recording unit, and a discharge operation for discharging the recording paper on which images were recorded in the recording unit to a recording paper receiving unit that includes a paper discharge tray on which the recording paper can be placed.
There are some paper discharge trays such configured that, even when papers of large size are discharged, the recording paper receiving unit is extendable so that the papers can be placed safely.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-167547 (1998) discloses the configuration in which a paper discharge tray for placing discharged recording papers is partially depressed and a supplementary tray that can be housed in the depression is rotatably provided, thereby making it switchable between the state in which the supplementary tray is housed in the depression of the paper discharge tray and the state in which the supplementary tray projects from the paper discharge tray.
For another example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-201054 discloses the configuration in which a paper discharge tray for placing discharged recording papers is partially depressed, wherein an extendable tray that is rotatably moved with respect to the paper discharge tray and a supplementary tray that is rotatably moved with respect to the extendable tray are provided so as to be housed in the depression, whereby the extendable tray can be opened to the paper discharge tray, and the supplementary tray can be further opened to the extendable tray, which thus enables the recording paper receiving unit to be widely extended.